Just Dance (canción)
thumb|241px|Just DanceJust Dance ''(en español Sólo Baila)'' es una canción escrita por Lady Gaga y RedOne. Sirve como el primer sencillo del álbum debut de Lady Gaga, The Fame. La canción cuenta con la colaboración de Colby O'Donis, con voces adicionales de Akon. La canción fue nominada a Best Dance Recording en la 51a entrega de los Grammy Awards. El título de la canción también se utilizó en la canción, Monster. Letra Gaga: Oh, RedOne Akon: Konvict Gaga: Gaga Akon: Oh-oh, Eh Gaga: I’ve had a little bit too much (much) (oh oh oh oh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance, can’t find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh oh oh oh) How’d I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right) Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we’re all gettin’ hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance O'Donis: When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue Can’t believe my eyes so many women without a flaw And I ain’t gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call I’ma hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and Gaga: Dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle O'Donis: I got it, just stay close enough to get it Gaga: Don't slow, drive it, clean it, Lysol bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it) In your pocko (I got it) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Fame Categoría:Canciones de The Fame Monster Categoría:Canciones con Demo